xcomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Assassin
The Chosen Assassin is an enemy introduced in the War of the Chosen DLC. Description Only female chosen and the third one created by the elders. Likely the first chosen you will experience during the plot which introduces the chosen and their ability to steal soldiers. Unlike the warlock or the hunter, she tends to stick to traditional warrior approach of strike from the shadows and to get up close and personal. Seems to hold a certain respect for tough opponents as is seen through some dialogue especially during the final battle with her. Rarely uses any kind of ranged weapons nor use much in the way of psionics. Seems to respect those who strike up close while dislikes the idea of ranged or explosive methods, calling them cowardly. Seems to enjoy a challenging fight in the same way a true warrior would seek worthy opponents. Having failed to subdue the skirmishers and capture mox, She seeks to redeem herself with the elders by tracking down and capturing the commander. Abilities Melee strike: This can cause daze which needs to be removed to avoid her stealing one of your soldiers. Wave ability: She will create a purple wave and throw it in a straight line, this does no damage but will daze anyone hit. This passes through walls. Stealth: She can go into stealth at anytime during her turn, however this can be broken with clever use of grenades. Blind grenade: unique grenade that will blind a soldier, this reduces their field of view making it near impossible to attack. Grenade's however can still be thrown. Shotgun: very rarely used and i never saw it used however best guess is when she cannot reach you she will use this as a last resort. Summon: sometimes she will summon an ally to back her up, tends to be random advent soldiers. Strengths Far as i know these are random, however Shadow step prevents overwatch and reaction shots. Combined with her preference to charge up and strike in melee, this can make for a really bad day. Other known strength is the ability to strike back if you miss a shot. Each chosen can gain more strengths if they complete the Combat Training chosen event. This results in 1 more new strength being added. Weaknesses I believe these are random, however one weakness will always be a weakness to one of the factions hero's. Current known weakness is to take additional damage from hits that do over a set value of damage Tactics Depending on the random strengths this can be tricky. She prefers to get up close and personal so keeping a distance will force her to approach you. Her first strike is usually melee which is used to daze your forces so keep someone close enough to revive them. She is easily capable of approaching outside your field of view, attack with melee, then move to safe cover if any is around. She also uses a wave ability which can daze all soldiers in a straight line so avoid being too close together if possible. Her preferred method of attack seems to be to strike quickly then move out of sight or behind cover, sometimes using a stealth field to augment this. If you know where she is then use a grenade to break her out of stealth. She is immune to flash bangs however but not burning. Unknown if shadow step is a constant strength or just the one I got but it is advised to let her come to you when she emerges and focus all fire on her to take her out quickly. Shadow step prevents reaction shots which means she can charge into your ranks without worry. Best bet is to leave someone as the bait to draw her out, then concentrate your fire. Use grenades or abilities that destroy cover to your advantage to set her up with cover, then destroy it. She has a ranged weapon but almost never uses it. She also has a grenade that can blind soldiers which limits their field of view but does no actual damage. During her final battle she will use all these abilities and will have additional HP, she can summon 3 advent all at once if given the chance. When she emerges first she will hide someone on the map near her spawn point. If you can expose her then her stealth will fail and you can start doing damage. Once all HP is gone she will retreat and the coffin will be vulnerable to damage. A new timer will appear showing how much she has healed and goes up by 20 each turn. During this time, new enemies will be summoned 2 at a time, though im sure only 3 will ever be on the field at any one time (not including The Assassin). Should she reach 100% healed she will emerge again and the barrier around the coffin is restored. She will need to be defeated again to continue damaging the coffin. Once the coffin is defeated, she will emerge once more with damage equal to how much she healed that time. Then you just need to kill her once more, even if other enemies are on the field it doesn't matter. Once you kill the assassin one last time the mission is over. When finally defeated at her coffin chamber she will drop her sword and shotgun based weapon for you to research and eventually use. Category:Aliens (XCOM 2) Category:DLC (XCOM 2)